


The Next Generation

by DemonicFruit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Next Generation, kinda sad, marinette loves tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicFruit/pseuds/DemonicFruit
Summary: Marinette is now an adult, unable to commit to being Ladybug, having three children and a job. She searches for a new and younger Miraculous holder, when she comes across Charlotte
Kudos: 3





	The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've created on this platform! I'm mainly a Wattpad creator, but I'll try and regularly post here, too.
> 
> Please do not mind formatting.

Marinette sighed, looking down at her cup of coffee. She messed with some loose thread at the end of her skirt, twirling it around her thumb.

* * *

"Are you sure she's right, Tikki?" Marinette asked, anxiously pacing around the room she now shared with her loving husband.

"Yes! For the last time, Marinette, she seems fine!" Tikki answered, flying over to the worried girl, "We've been following her for months now."

"I'm sorry, Tikki," Marinette started, "I'm just worried about you, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's not me you should be worrying about, concentrate on the girl." Tikki responded, "You'll need to give it to her at the right time, do what Master Fu did."

"Pretend to get hurt?"

"It worked for him."

* * *

A smile struck her face as she looked up at a young girl strolling by, her short bobbed haircut bouncing with every confident step she took.

Marinette stood, and started to walk calmly in front of the young blonde, coffee in hand.

Then she tripped.

On purpose, of course.

"Dammit!" Marinette yelled before quietly cursing, coffee down her dress.

The girl stopped in her tracks, then rushed over to the clumsy 37 year old, "Miss! Miss? Are you okay?" she said, trying her best to help up the designer.

"Yeah - Yeah I'm fine." Marinette responded, wobbling a bit on her heels after standing, "Thanks for helping me..."

"Charlotte."

"Marinette." Marinette smiled, bringing her sunglasses down her nose a bit, showing her bluebelle eyes.

Charlotte's jaw dropped, "You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she exclaimed, "Like - one of the most successful designers in Paris!"

Marinette smiled at her, before looking down at her once white shirt, "And the most clumsy one, it seems."

Charlotte giggled at her comment, "I know it doesn't seem like much, but I could help you with that. I mean - my parents own a Dry Cleaners, you're welcome to clean your clothes there. It's on the house."

"I'll be sure to come by, but I have a meeting to attend to." Marinette started, "And once again, thank you for helping me." she said, smiling, and reaching in her pocket.

"I want you to have this," Marinette pulled out a box, placing it into Charlotte's hand, "As a small thank you gift."

"Oh - Miss Marinette, you don't need to give me anything." Charlotte said, holding out her hand, gesturing for her to take it.

"I insist." Marinette smiled, "Open it when you get home, I wouldn't want anyone seeing it and trying to steal it from you." she gave a weak smile, "And take care of her, please."

Charlotte hummed, questioning who 'her' is supposed to be. She assumed that whatever laid in the box meant a lot to Miss Marinette. She smiled, placing the box into her pocket, "I will, I promise."

* * *

Once Marinette turned the corner after her friendly interaction with Charlotte, she stared daggers at her husband, who was laughing.

"Nice going, Bugaboo! I thought you were going to bump into a lamppost, not spill coffee down your shirt!"

Marinette elbowed him in the ribs, earning a groan out of him, "It worked out either way." she said, placing the Mouse miraculous on her head. Mullo appeared, bowing down to her,

"Hello, Mistress."

"Cut it, Mullo, you don't have to call me that now. Marinette is just fine." she smiled.

"Do you want me to buy you a new shirt?" Adrien asked his wife, wrapping his arm around her, "It was one of your favourites."

"This might sound weird, but no." she said, peeping around the corner, watching as the to-be Ladybug squealed and fangirled, ignoring the rain, having met her idol. She looked down at her shirt, fiddling with it and thinking of what a good holder she will be - almost like a proud mother, "I think I'd like to keep the memory."


End file.
